Love and Extreme Dislike
by Esme Valentine
Summary: Three girls from an all girls school are sucked into InuYasha, separated and are forced to battle love and extreme dislike. Now Finished!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, umm… uh… how much of it could I get with $6 I'll settle for the Sesshomaru part it's possible.

"Akuzmi, you okay?" Ellie asked as she stood up rubbing her butt, "I had thought after that incident in Fushigi Yuugi we wouldn't be going through any more books."

"That's what I thought too. Where's Kagome? And where are we anyway, Feudal Era of Japan?" Akuzmi asked looking around the area they were in at the time.

"Lex, what's up with your hair, its all black," Ellie stated fear rising on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Lexie said grabbing a lock of her normally brown-blonde-reddish hair. "My hair's… BLACK!" She asked incredulously as she looked down at her now pitch black hair. She looked down at her clothing and noticed that she was now wearing the brown pelts of a mammal, fashioned in a way that would be easy for her to maneuver in.

She grabbed at her ears, fearing what she would feel, but knowing all the same that she had turned into a full demon, and not only that but a demon from the wolf-demon tribe. Her normally human ears had now turned to those that were pointed and not in the normal place for a wolf's.

Ellie looked at herself to see if any transformations had happened to her, but the only thing that was different was the positioning of her skirt. "What's wrong with you, Lexie?" she screamed.

"In here!" came the voice of a young man, "someone's in trouble, I'll save you young maiden." Miroku burst through the flap and slapped Lexie in the head with his staff. "Get away from her demon!"

"Stop, please, we're friends, please… Tsukushi help me! I bet you Kagome would help me!"

"It's not my fault you're a baka Inu-Yasha, if you weren't you wouldn't be getting attacked right now!"

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku repeated questioningly halting the beatings for a second as he tried to find out the identity of this weirdly dressed young girl and her demon friend.

"Thanks Miroku," Lexie said getting up straightening her hair.

"How'd you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter right now. My name's truly Akuzmi, she and our friend Kagome call me Inu-Yasha, everyone else we know calls me Lexie. Have you seen our friend Kagome, her name's truly Ceres, we call her Kagome, and everyone else we know calls her Carmen. She's dressed like this one here, she's about 5 foot 9 inches, curly brown hair, hazel eyes. She's not too hard to miss with her big mouth and all."

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen her," Miroku said, then his eyes abruptly switched to Ellie, "young maiden, I have saved you from this demon, will you now bear my child?"

"What type of monk are you?" Sango said, coming up behind Miroku and hitting him on the head, "I heard your dilemma, and if you like, you can join us on our journey, we can attempt to help you find your friend. My name's Sango by the way."

"Thank you, Sango, that would be much appreciated, my name's Tsukushi, but everyone we know calls me Ellie, and she and our other friend Kagome call me Yui."

"Nice to meet you Yui, Akuzmi, we'll be happy to help you search for your friend Kagome, I mean we do share the same name," states Kagome happily, Inu-Yasha grabbed Shippo for sniggering at Akuzmi for being beaten by Miroku who was soon afterward beaten up by Sango.

"Akuzmi? Yui? Where are you guys? Guys this isn't funny, I don't really like it in the Feudal Era, come out. Please? Ollie Ollie Oxen Free! I give up, just come get me!" Ceres said. She was walking by the edge of a river knowing that sooner or later she would have no where to go when the river became a waterfall, or came to a halting end.

"Hello? Is someone here?" asked the voice of a young child, "There you are Lord Sesshomaru, I've looked all over for you." The young girl grabbed Ceres's sleeve and Miaka looked down at her, when she saw the female-like features on a face that she thought she knew so well the young girl was startled. "You're not Lord Sesshomaru."

"No, I'm not," Ceres said laughing; she smiled down at the young girl and said as nicely as she could, "I could help you find him, though."

"Okay, my name's Rin," the young girl said taking Ceres's hand and starting to walk.

"My name's Ceres, it's nice to meet you."

The two began to walk down stream quietly, both thinking about the faces of the ones that they wish they could be reunited with sooner or later. When their short journey came to an abrupt halt, Rin noticed a young man dressed much like Ceres and staring blankly into the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there you are! We looked all over for you," Rin said running up to him and hugging his leg.

"We?" he asked looking down at Rin quizzically.

"Yeah, Ceres and I," she said, looking back at Ceres who was now looking up at the sky, not really paying attention to the conversation of her companion of only a moment before.

"Who are you, demon?" Sesshomaru asked walking toward Ceres and holding a hand up to stop Rin from moving closer to the demon who he knew nothing of.

"Just, a wandering dog-demon, searching for her original traveling companions, I had come across your young friend who had mistaken me for you, and I wanted to meet this man who supposedly looked like me from the back. I have now learned that we do not look the same, it was just the overactive panicked mind of a young child. I shall be on my way now, do not worry over the safety of young mistress Rin, she is a great child and should never be worried with dangers, especially with you around. Farwell, Rin," Ceres said turning away from them and getting ready to head in the other direction when a voice stopped her.

"Your different from other demons, I can tell, there's a different feel to you," it was Sesshomaru.

"I guess so," Ceres said, and she started to walk off again. She took a step, then another.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can we invite her to dinner?" Rin had asked.

He laughed, not a deep insulted laugh, but a light humored laugh, "Sure Rin, but she's your guest, you must tend to her, not I nor Jakken."

"Okay, Ceres!" Rin called running after Ceres, she tripped and began to fall to the rocky ground under their feet, but Ceres turned around and caught the child who was only a few feet away at the time, before she wounded herself.

"Are you okay?" Ceres asked.

"Yes, Milady would you like to come to dinner?"

"Anything for you Rin, but you don't need to call me 'Milady,'" Ceres said as she began to walk back toward Sesshomaru with Rin.

"My name's Sesshomaru," said the man, he looked to be in his twenties, but Ceres knew very well that in the Inu-Yasha books demons were one year old for every seven hundred. He had a blue quarter moon on his forehead and two purple lines on both of his cheeks. He was wearing the pelt of a wolf over his shoulder, a sword at his side, and a red and white kimono on his body. His hair was an overwhelmingly bright shade of white.

"My name's Ceres," Ceres said wearing the same thing as Sesshomaru, only having doglike ears on the top of her head and more womanly features.

He smiled at her and they could tell that they would get along fine.

Akuzmi, yes, there's an actual Akuzmi, was mentioning that we should change the names to protect the innocent baby demons that inhabit… um… places. Yeah, R&R and I'll post more, but if you don't I still MIGHT post.


	2. Search

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Now that that's done, on with the show!**

"So, where do you think Ceres could be?" Ellie asked her friend one day after they had stopped to rest for the night in a small village.

"I don't know, but I can kind of smell her peony lotion from Bath and Body Works so I'm guessing she's near by," Lexie replied pulling the hair tie off of her wrist and putting it in her hair.

"I am so tired, I wont have any trouble falling asleep tonight," Ellie said yawning, she pulled her school sweatshirt over the rest of her clothing and waited for Sango and Kilala to go through the flap before kissing Miroku goodnight and closing it.

Lexie got up and walked toward a window, listened to the cries of the lost souls, and looked at the sky (that's kind of depressing). It was a new moon meaning that Inu-Yasha would have to stay inside. Inu-Yasha was a half-demon and on the nights of a new moon he lost his powers, he turned into a mortal and couldn't do much more than Ellie could do on a good day. For the past two nights Lexie had gone out at night to search for Ceres with Inu-Yasha with no avail.

For the two nights Lexie could not smell anything that reminded her of her friend, but that night she could and she would take full advantage of that chance.

"Where are you going, Akuzmi?" Kagome asked as she watched Lexie walk towards the flap, pull it open and peer out onto the deserted roads of the village.

"I'm going to go look for Ceres, I can smell her tonight," She replied lifting her head to the sky and sniffing the air.

"Inu-Yasha cant go with you tonight, wait until tomorrow, you don't know the terrain well enough," Sango warned her.

"I'll be fine, I need to find my friend, she doesn't have anyone else out there and she's probably frightened or something. And anyways this is the first time I've smelt her and I don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow," Lexie replied. "I'll be back by daybreak, if I'm not go ahead without me, I'll catch up." With that Lexie stepped outside and began to run to the forest.

"I think I'll go with her, can I borrow Kirara?" Kagome told Sango.

"Sure," Sango replied.

Soon afterwards Kagome was riding on the back of Kirara. On her back she had a bow and priestess arrows, around her neck she had the sacred jewel shards, and Kirara was chasing the scent of Lexie.

Within moments Kagome, Kirara, and Lexie were all following the scent of Ceres when they collided into a whirlwind.

"Koga," Kagome yelled, instantly the whirlwind ceased and Kagome jumped off of Kilala's back.

"Kagome, there you are, and where's that wench Inu-Yasha?" Koga asked, knowing very well where Inu-Yasha was, hiding in some village.

"I went out to help Akuzmi find her friend, Ceres," Kagome replied.

Koga's eyes wandered to Lexie and they lit as he caught site of a female wolf-demon, exactly what he was. "My name's Koga," he said.

"Akuzmi," Lexie replied, "what were you doing out on a night like this?"

"I was trying to find Nuraku to break through his barrier until I ran into two lovely damsels with no man to watch over them. Inu-Yasha shouldn't let you out without him watching you, you could get hurt."

"He doesn't know," the girls replied.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him, I'll join you, for your safety," said Koga.

They all knew that Koga wasn't joining them for their safety, he had a crush.

"Here you are Milady," Rin said handing Ceres a bowl of rice, and a pair of chopsticks. She ran and got Ceres a plate of fish.

Ceres stared at it for a few moments, when she entered the book she acquired the appetite of a dog-demon and wasn't too keen to the thought of having mortal food, but that was all that was given to her and there was no way she was going to argue. "Thank you, Rin. That's enough, you come and eat now."

"Okay!" Rin said, she grabbed a plate, and a pair of chopsticks and sat down. She waited until Ceres took her first bite of food before she began to eat.

"So, Ceres, how are you apart of the dog-demon tribe?"

_Shoot! I don't know how I'm apart of the dog-demon tribe, time to make up a lie. _Ceres thought. "I don't really know, I was abandoned at birth, all I truly know is that I'm a full-demon."

"That's interesting," Sesshomaru replied. "Why are you so nice, I mean, I've only met a few other demons who act that nicely, but I don't take so kindly to them."

"I was brought up by mortals, they treated me like their own child, they didn't really care if I was demon or not. And I have a few friends who are mortal," Ceres replied taking another bite of her food.

The interrogation went on for the whole meal. Do you have siblings? No. How old are you? 15 years. Why haven't I seen you in these parts? I worked for Nuraku for a while. Do you know his weakness? I didn't get to know him that well, I've only worked with him for 50 human years. Do you know my brother Inu-Yasha? I know about him, but don't know him. Are there any other demons you know? Other than you and Nuraku, no. How did the humans take to you? They thought I was cute, it was a little annoying being treated like a dog, but life was good. And so on.

By the end of the meal Rin was in a deep sleep, Ceres got up and carried her into a cave so she could sleep in peace. She took a blanket from Rin's pack and started a fire. Ceres then began to walk out, she was going to go away from the three companions, there was too much to worry about and she didn't want them worrying as well.

"Leaving already?" asked Sesshomaru, he was standing on a cliff looking out into the night.

"Yeah, I've got to find my friends. Anyways I don't want to put you in danger, what with Nuraku and all," Ceres said, she looked up at him for a moment, caught his eyes, and looked down at her hands beginning to twiddle her thumbs.

"You don't need to worry about our safety, Rin likes you and I personally think you should stay with us for your benefit, it's not fit for a young lady to be traveling alone," Sesshomaru said, he jumped down from the cliff to right where Ceres was standing. He took her chin in his hand and held it up so that she was looking straight into his large golden eyes.

"I'll be fine, I've done" she began, but she was cut off, the wind had begun to pick up and scents of wolf-demons, a human, and a two-tails got caught in her nose. "What is that?"

"Go wake Jakken and get Rin, I'll watch over you until your out, we have to get out of here, troubles coming," Sesshomaru said taking his hand from under Ceres's chin and walking to a point fifty feet away from the opening of the cave. He pulled out his sword and awaited the arrival of their after dinner guests.

Ceres got up and walked towards the cave; she woke Jakken and Rin, and had them get on their way to a safer area. After the two were on their way she walked out and stood next to Sesshomaru, and pulled out her sword.

"I hope you know how to wield that thing," Sesshomaru said laughing at Ceres.

"Of course I do," Ceres said looking into his eyes and giving him a scornful look.

They didn't know who or what was approaching them so quickly, what they wanted, or if they worked for Nuraku. They just knew that if neither of them recognized any of them they were ready to kill.

**Gonna have to cut it off here, sorry. **


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but he does stray to my home every once in a while!**

"I think she's somewhere up there!" Lexie shouted as she began to run towards the now stronger scent of Ceres.

"No, Akuzmi, don't go any farther! That's Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted.

"I have to find Ceres, she may know this area more than I do, but that doesn't mean that she's not freaked out," Lexie said, and she began to run uphill, she pulled out her sword, and ran right up to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes, have you seen a human, about… her size, with brown hair, and hazel eyes?"

"What do you want with a girl like that?" Ceres asked.

"She's my friend, she's missing," Akuzmi answered.

"Many demons say their friends with humans, but truthfully the only one that would be would be Inu-Yasha. What do you really want with a human?" Ceres asked.

"She just told you," Kagome shouted jumping off of Kilala and walking towards Ceres.

"Akuzmi, it doesn't look like there's anyone other than these two here. Ceres's not here," Koga shouted walking out of the cave.

"Ceres do you know these people?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Ceres.

"I might, but that's only if this wolf-demon is Akuzmi Suboshi Amiboshi Inu-Yasha Shizuka Nashikado Sanoske."

"Miaka Aelita Tamahome Kagome Kenshin Ceres Hiei Sesshomaru Tsukasa Hotohori Chichiri Rei?" asked Lexie.

"LEX!" Ceres shouted dropping her sword and hugging the demon.

"Skippy dance?" Akuzmi asked.

"Skippy Dance?" Ceres replied.

"Skippy Dance! Skippy Dance, Skippy Dance, Skippy Dance!" The two cried, interlacing arms and skipping in circles.

"What are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Akuzmi asked.

"I ran into him today, what are you doing with Kagome and Koga?"

"Elle and I ran into them," Akuzmi answered.

"Where is Ellie anyways?" Ceres asked.

"She's at the village with Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Mirogu, I came to get you, you should come with me."

"I can't, I promised Rin just a few minutes ago that I wouldn't leave her," Ceres said.

"Oh," Akuzmi said, hurt rising in her voice, tears stinging her eyes, she fought them back knowing that if anyone of the demons saw her tears they would think of her weak, and if how she felt about the things she once loved is the same for Ceres she would think Akuzmi was weak.

"You can go if you want, you were looking for your friends long before we met you," Sesshomaru said resting his hand on Ceres's shoulder.

"Thank you, I shall find a way to repay you for your kindness," Ceres said picking up her sword, putting it in its scaffold and hugging Sesshomaru. "You're like an elder brother to me."

"I'll see you along the way; give my greetings to my brother."

Ceres nodded.

"Milady, where are you going?" Rin said running down a hill.

"I'm going to meet my friend, this isn't goodbye though, Rin. We shall meet again and when we meet we will embrace in joyful reunion. I will know you and you me, we'll act as if we never parted ways, not as if we never met. You grow up to be a good girl, and listen to what Lord Sesshomaru tells you, he is a very wise man. Okay?" Ceres told her kneeling down and holding onto both of Rin's shoulders.

"Okay, Lady Ceres I'll await our reunion," Rin said wiping a tear that was making it's slow descent down Ceres's face.

"Farwell Rin, Sesshomaru," Ceres said, standing and letting go of Rin.

"Goodbye, Milady," Rin said.

"Farewell Ceres, God Speed," Sesshomaru said kissing Ceres on the forehead. He turned away leading Rin to an area where they could watch their new friend leave.

"Where are they? Kagome and Akuzmi should be back by now," said Inu-Yasha, worried by the disappearance of Kagome. He had awoken that morning and noticed something was wrong when he didn't see her anywhere.

"Akuzmi said that if she wasn't back by now to go ahead without her," Ellie said.

"But that was before Kagome joined her," Sango brought into the light.

"We shouldn't sit here worrying then, let's get something to eat," Miroku said, grabbing Kagome's pack and pulling out the Samurai Food.

"Who can eat when my best friend is out there with a priestess, searching for a friend that might not even be here," Ellie asked.

"I certainly couldn't," Lexie said, walking through the door.

"Did you find her?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Yeah, but she's a lot different than I remember," Akuzmi answered pulling a leaf out of her hair and looking out the window at the dog-demon yelling at Koga for making such a ruckus.

"Who's that?" Ellie asked, looking at the dog-demon.

"Ceres," Akuzmi said, "Miaka, shut up, you're the one disturbing the peace now."

"Well, if this idiot learned how to stop properly we wouldn't be yelling right now!"

"I stop just fine, you just need to get out of my way," Koga replied.

"Oh, your just jealous because dogs are considered man's best friend and wolves are considered beasts!"

"I didn't resort to which type of demon we are, but if we're going to play that way then your ears are too pointy."

"I like my ears, and what's that your wearing? A… a man SKIRT?"

"It's a skort, not a skirt, skorts are manly! And what's with the pelt, did you kill your brother for that?"

"NO! I don't have siblings! If your going to pick on my pelt, look at all the pelts you wearing on your man skirt."

"It's a skort! What about your hair, were they out of purple hair in the demon department?"

"Oh, you've gone too far now," Ceres shouted pulling out her sword.

"Whoa, stop it!" Akuzmi said grabbing Ceres's arms and attempting to pull her away from the wolf-demon. "Inu-Yasha can I have some help?"

"Fine, I was having fun watching that though," Inu-Yasha said walking over and dragging Ceres away from Koga with much difficulty.

"This is our little family then," Sango said tisking as she watched Ceres break free from Inu-Yasha's grasp and run at Koga, hitting him in the leg, where his jewel shards were.

"Don't make me intervene, I'm going to intervene now, Wind Tunnel!" Miroku said as he began to pull the beads from his hand and everything began to fly toward it.

"Cover that up, Miroku," shouted Sango.

"Okay," said Miroku.

"This is when you wish you could tell Ceres to sit instead of Inu-Yasha," said Ellie looking upon the brawl worriedly.

"There could be a chance that. Ceres, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome shouted, but the only thing that happened was Inu-Yasha was driven deeper into the ground.

Sango, feeling as if she needed to do something, began to throw her boomerang attempting to hit Ceres to distract her from Koga. But the only thing that achieved was causing Ceres to pull out her sword once more. Shippo used his fox magic to distract Ceres by making a giant chibi version of her which only infuriated her. She lifted her sword to chest level and began to charge at Koga.

"Stop!" screamed Akuzmi.

Koga got frightened and ran behind Akuzmi, shouting her name.

"Akuzmi, duck. I'm going to whack his head off!" yells Ceres, advancing on her friend and pointing her sword at Koga.

"No. This is wrong," says Akuzmi, she pauses for a second to reconsider her answer, "Wait, did I just say that? Of course I'm ducking!"

"No Akuzmi, help me!" Koga plead.

Akuzmi then had a strike of brilliance, she grabbed Ceres's sword's blade with her right hand, which began to bleed. She then took her other hand and pulled the sword out of Ceres's grip and threw it up a tree. Ceres jumped at Koga wrapping her hands around his throat she was able to wrestle him to the ground and choke him.

Gasping for air, Koga attempted to kick Ceres off of him but it achieved nothing. Akuzmi tan over to Ceres and slapped her on the top of her head like Tasuki had always done to Chiriko in Fushigi Yuugi.

**More violence next chapter, and another entrance of Sesshomaru! This is like the 'Sesshomaru and Koga Show!'**


	4. Sesshie, Again

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha… now that that's been said…**

Soon, after that Sesshomaru walked up to the brawl and pulled a flailing Ceres off of the bloody body of Koga.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I? You'd go and kill everyone in sight!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I didn't ask you to be Koga's body guard," said an irritated Ceres.

"I really resent that! I don't need some stupid dog to protect me, that's what I've got claws and a brain for!" yelled an angry Koga.

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Please, not another fight!" pleaded Ellie.

"Lord Sesshomaru can we come out?" asked Jakken coming out from behind a tree.

"YES!" shouted an overzealous Kagome, "Now, no fighting while Rin's around."

"Fine, whatever, like we're going to listen to that" everyone mumbled.

"Ceres!" Rin shouted, running toward the dog-demon "I missed you so much!"

"You saw me just last night," Ceres said, laughing and hugging the child.

"It felt like two millennia," Rin said.

"How about we have some breakfast?" Miroku asked.

"With my fool of a brother, Inu-Yasha? No way!" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not really hungry," Ceres said.

"That's a first for you Ceres," Akuzmi said to Ceres.

"Akuzmi, sit boy!" Ceres said, resting one hand on her hip and pointing her finger at Akuzmi.

"Please, not in front of the REAL Inu-Yasha," Minamino wailed.

"Inu-Yasha," Ceres said threateningly.

"Darn it, Kagome!" Minamino said throwing herself to the ground. "Ouch!" she said. Standing up and dusting the dirt off of her clothing, "The ground in Feudal Era Japan is hard!"

"See Kagome, I'm not the only one who thinks the ground is hard, so can you lay off the 'sit' a bit?" Inu-Yasha inquired.

"Fine," Kagome said defeated. She walked inside that jut and looked expectantly for the rest to follow. They all followed Kagome's example except for Koga, Akuzmi, Ellie, Ceres, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jakken.

"Are you coming?" Ellie asked. She looked expectantly at Ceres who was looking worriedly towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm not going into that just with my sorry excuse for a half brother," said Sesshomaru.

"Who in the world invited you?" shouted Inu-Yasha from inside the hut.

Ignoring Inu-Yasha's remark, Ceres went on, "I want to go for a walk anyways and I don't know them too well."

"You turncoat you don't know Sesshomaru any more than you know Inu-Yasha!" shouted Akuzmi.

"Rin you look famished," Ceres said, grabbing the child by the shoulders and pointing her in the direction of the hovel. "Go ask Kagome for something to eat."

"Okay," she said running toward the hut.

"Hey, Miroku, where are you going?" Ellie asked chasing after Miroku, who had just walked out of the hovel.

"To the bathroom," he replied, confusion rising on his face as she continued to follow him. He picked up the speed moving to a swift walk, a trot, and then a run as Ellie continued to follow him. "You know I think Kagome could use some help with the food."

Taking advantage of everyone's departure, Sesshomaru demanded that Jakken leaves.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken wailed.

Sesshomaru glared at him and Jakken ran off in fear of what Sesshomaru might do.

"You want to go for a walk?" Koga asked Akuzmi uncomfortably.

"No, and especially not with you," said Akuzmi.

Ceres then stomps on Akuzmi's foot extremely hard and whispered, "Akuzmi!"

"Alright, I'll go with you for a walk," said Akuzmi, deflated.

"Hey, Sesshie do you want to go for a walk, too?" asked Ceres.

"Don't call me 'Sesshie,'" he replied, showing his most well known attributes, his bitterness.

"So?" Ceres asked.

"Sure," Sesshomaru replied.

The four started on their walk. Looking at all the exotic plants, listening to the caws of the predatory birds circling around in the sky; watching lily pads wallow in a pond. Ceres began to imagine a fawn learning to walk; wavering to a fro and falling once more. She burst out into laughter and they all looked at her like she was psycho. There was a rustling in the bushes, they all stopped and listened. All for of them began to catch scent of something, something wearing the pelt of a monkey.

Ceres looked at Nuraku and said, "Nuraku!"

Nuraku said, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Sesshomaru, Ceres, and Akuzmi got ready to attack or defend, whichever was necessary. Koga then took a battle stance. All four of them charged into battle. With the inclusion of Nuraku the five of them began to fight, fur was being pulled, blows were thrown, but they were always parried (A/N: Big Word.). When all of a sudden, different from the normal sound of metal against flesh was the sound of metal against metal.

"What was that for?" Akuzmi shouted.

"What are you asking me for? It was your entire fault and you know it!" screamed Ceres.

"If you're going to talk that way to me, then let's take it out on each other. Wait, we already are, let's just fight!" Akuzmi said.

"That's putting it bluntly," said Koga.

"I thought we were fighting," Nuraku shouted.

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha head obnoxious voices shouting words like 'baka,' 'bonzai,' and many other sayings that middle school, American fan girls would shout and he could instantly tell that the two friends were bickering once more.

He grabbed his tetsaiga and ran off. Within moments he was at the site. With one blast of his tetsaiga he was able to kill the already wounded Nuraku incarnate. Inu-Yasha was at the peak of his strength and he wasn't going to waste this time. He turned toward Sesshomaru, wielding the sword and saying the word "Wind scar" the dust began to pick up. There was a blast that knocked Sesshomaru into a tree and e was knocked out cold.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted abruptly awakening. Small beads of sweat were making their slow descent down her face.

Ellie looked at her and rolled her eyes, while everyone else in the class began to giggle.

"Hey Ceres, if you want to sleep in class, try not to wake up shouting 'Sesshomaru'" Akuzmi said looking up from her religion book.

"So, it was all a dream?" Ceres asked.

"I guess so. Now back to what love is not," The teacher's voice began to drone on once more.

Ceres dug into her pocket and pulled out a necklace that had feathers and stones that were blue whit and red that Rin had made for her, before she went back with Mina. She had told her that it was custom to give a feather necklace to the bride of a Lord.

"What's that? It's ugly," Ellie said, looking at it, pulling it out of her hand and throwing it in the trash. Ceres gave her a cold look and at the end of class she got the necklace out of the trash and put it on.

**Sorry about the three month hiatus but I had written on my dad's laptop and I couldn't find the printer cord or a floppy so I had to e-mail it to myself, and it isn't like my dad has an internet connection at his house. (At least it's not wireless.) But now that this is done, I'll put up Akuzmi's sequel to this story which I might name 'Love and… Stuff' first she needs to send it to me. And then there's the sequel that we brainstormed over the summer about the guys of YuYu (Love and… Stuff) and the guys of InuYasha (Love and Extreme Dislike) meet, followed by the introductions of our fav characters from Furuba, FY (Goes along with Meeting A Bandit), POTO, and a few other things. We'll also add more YuYu Characters into the story later. Then there's the story about how we get back home and they bother us 24/7, which I'm writing. And finally, one that's already out and on 13 chapters or something like that, Email And Anime Just Don't Mix, which is all of the E-mails we send each other about the guys. OHH and you get to learn Da Rulz in one of the stories, I don't know which. But keep an eye out for those, and read my other stories that are already out. Hoped you liked it, and I would love to hear anyone's ideas on sequels to this.**

**Until Next Time, Ceres OUT!**


End file.
